yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Attack and effect names in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
This page is used to document attack and effect names announced by characters in the spin-off Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series. }打 - 第 打 |''Evoryūshon Rezaruto Ātirarī Dai Ichi-da - Dai Go-da'' | Evolution Result Artillery First - Fifth Shot |- | rowspan="2"| Chimeratech Overdragon | rowspan="2"| |エヴォリューション・レザルト・バースト |''Evoryūshon Rezaruto Bāsuto'' | Evolution Result Burst |- |エヴォリューション・レザルト・バースト 五連打 |''Evoryūshon Rezaruto Bāsuto Go Renda'' | Evolution Result Burst - Quintuple Barrage (effect) |- | Chthonian Soldier | Wind Storm Slash |ヘル・アタック |''Heru Atakku'' | Hell Attack |- | Clear Phantom | | クリーン・キル | Kurīn Kiru | Clean Kill |- | Clear Rage Golem | |クリーン・クルーエルティー | Kurīn Kurūerutī | Clean Cruelty |- | Clear Vice Dragon | |クリーン・マリシアス・ストリーム | Kurīn Marishiasu Sutorīmu | Clean Malicious Stream |- | Clear Vicious Knight | | エンド・オブ・ザー・クリーン | Endo obu zā Kurīn | End of the Clean |- | Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon | Perfect Storm |パーフィクト・ストーム |''Pāfekuto Sutōmu'' | Perfect Storm |- |Cloudian - Ghost Fog | |クライシスクリープ |''Kuraishi Sukurīpu'' |Crisis Creep |- | Cloudian - Nimbusman | Lightning Power Drain (effect) |ダウンパワーシャワー |''Daunpawā Shawā'' |Downpower Shower (effect) |- | Combat Scissor Beetle | Cross Slicer |クロス・スライサー |''Kurosu Suraisā'' | Cross Slicer |- | Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum ± | Polarizing Pulverizing Blast |マグナム・ライルガン |''Magunamu Rērugan'' | Magnum Railgun |- | Cosmo Queen | Cosmic Nova |コズミック・ノヴァ |''Kozumikku Nova'' | Cosmic Nova |- | Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth | |アンバー・スタンプ |''Anbā Sutanpu'' | Amber Stomp |- | Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat | Amethyst Power Pounce |アメジスト・ネール |''Amejisuto Nēru'' | Amethyst Nail |- | Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle | |コバルト・ウィング |''Kobaruto Uingu'' | Cobalt Wing |- | Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise | Emerald Cutter |エメラルド・カッター |''Emerarudo Kattā'' | Emerald Cutter |- | rowspan="2"| Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle | rowspan="2"| Ruby Rampage (effect) |ルビー・フラッシュ |''Rubī Furasshu'' | Ruby Flash |- |ルビー・ハピネス |''Rubī Hapinesu'' | Ruby Happiness (effect) |- | rowspan="3"| Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus | rowspan="3"| Sapphire Tornado |サファイア・トルネード |''Safaiā Torunēdo'' | Sapphire Tornado |- |サファイア・ホーン |''Safaia Hōn'' | Sapphire Horn |- |サファイア・コーリング |''Safaia Kōringu'' | Sapphire Calling (effect) |- | Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger | Topaz Incisor Shred |トーパズ・バイト |''Topāzu Baito'' | Topaz Bite |- | Curry Fiend Roo | Montezuma's Revenge |スパイス・イエロー |''Supaisu Ierō'' | Spicy Yellow |- | Cyber Angel Benten | Angel Flight Flurry |エンジェリック・ターン |''Enjerikku Tān'' | Angelic Turn |- | Cyber Barrier Dragon | Sonic Shriek |エヴォリューション・バリア・ショット |''Evoryūshon Baria Shotto'' | Evolution Barrier Shot |- | rowspan="4" | Cyber Blader | rowspan="4" | * Whirlwind Rage * Skate Blade Slash * Trident Shock (with "Fusion Weapon") |グリッサード・スラッシュ |''Gurissādo Surasshu'' | Glissade Slash |- |パ・ド・ドゥ |''Pa do Dou'' |Pas de Deux (no destruction effect) |- |パ・ド・トロワ |''Pa do Torowa'' |Pas de Trois (double ATK effect) |- |パ・ド・カトル |''Pa do Katoru'' |Pas de Quatre (negate effect) |- | Cyberdark Dragon | Dark Cyber Stream |フル・ダークネス・バースト |''Furu Dākunesu Bāsuto'' | Full Darkness Burst |- | Cyberdark Edge | |カウンター・バーン |''Kauntā Bān'' | Counter Burn |- | Cyberdark Horn | Dark Spear |ダーク・スピア |''Dāku Supia'' | Dark Spear |- | Cyberdark Keel | |ダーク・ウィップ |''Dāku Uippu'' | Dark Whip |- | Cyber Dragon | Strident Blast | エヴォリューション・バースト | Evoryūshon Bāsuto | Evolution Burst |- | rowspan="2"| Cyber Eltanin | rowspan="2"| |ドラコニス・アセンション |''Dorakonisu Asenshon'' | Draconis Ascension |- |コンステレーション・シージ |''Konsuterēshon Shīji'' | Constellation Siege (effect) |- | Cyber End Dragon | * Super Strident Blaze * Super Strident Flames * Judgment Cannon (with "Armored Cybern") |エターナル・エヴォリューション・バースト |''Etānaru Evoryūshon Bāsuto'' | Eternal Evolution Burst |- | Cyber Esper | Cybernetic Shock |サイバネティック・ショック |''Saibanetikku Shokku'' |Cybernetic Shock |- | rowspan="2"| Cyber Laser Dragon | rowspan="2"| * Blue Lightning Blast * Blue Lightning Lash (effect) |エヴォリューション・レーザー・ショット | Evoryūshon Rēzā Shotto | Evolution Laser Shot |- |破壊光線 フォートン・イクスターミネション |''Hakai Kōsen'' Fōton Ikusutāmineshon | Beam of Destruction - Photon Extermination (effect) |- | Cyber Prima | |終幕のレヴェランス |''Shūmaku no Revueransu'' | The Ending Reverence |- | Cyber Tutu | Pounding Pirouette |ヌーベル・ポイント |''Nūberu Pointo'' | Nouvelle Pointe |- | Cyber Twin Dragon | Double Strident Blast |エヴォリューション・ツイン・バースト | Evoryūshon Tsuin Bāsuto | Evolution Twin Burst |- | Dark Blade the Dragon Knight | Dark Sword Slash |ダークソード・スラッシュ |''Dāku Sōdo Surasshu'' |Dark Sword Slash |- | Dark Catapulter | Storm Shower Blast (effect) |フォーリンシュート |''Fōrin Shūto'' |Foreign Shoot(effect) |- | rowspan="2" | Dark End Dragon | rowspan="2" | Dark Fog Dark Evaporation (effect) | ダーク・フォッグ |''Dāku Foggu'' | Dark Fog |- |ダーク・イヴァポレイション |''Dāku Ivuaporeishon'' | Dark Evaporation (effect) |- | Dark Driceratops | * Flying Phantom Nose Dive * Jurassic Jolt | |''Kechō'' |Dive in |- | Dark Guardian | Axe Slash Bash |ダーク・ショクェーブ |''Dāku Shokuēbu'' | Dark Shockwave |- | Dark Magician | Dark Magic Attack | ・ ・ |''Burakku Majikku'' | Black Magic |- | Dark Magician Girl | Dark Burning Attack | ・ ・ |''Burakku Bāningu'' | Black Burning |- | Dark Magician of Chaos | Scepter Strike |滅びの呪文 | Horobi no Jumon | Spell of Destruction |- | Dark Scorpions (together) | | コンビネーション |''Hissatsu! Kuro Sasori Konbinēshon'' | Certain Kill - Black Scorpion Combination (with "Dark Scorpion Combination") |- | Dark Scorpion - Chick the Yellow | Mallet Mash |元気槌 | Genki Tsuchi | Vigorous Mallet |- | Dark Scorpion - Cliff the Trap Remover | Scorpion Slice |トラップ・ナイフ |''Torappu Naifu'' | Trap Knife |- | Dark Scorpion - Gorg the Strong | Hammer Hammer |ごうりきハンマー | Gouriki Hanmā | Herculean Hammer |- | Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn | Thorn Whip |棘の鞭 | Ibari no Muchi | Thorn Whip |- | Dark Tyranno | |レックス・ボマー |''Rekkusu Bomā'' | Rex Bomber |- | rowspan="2" |Darklord Nurse Reficule | rowspan="2" |Infectious Wrath Anti-Cure (effect) |ダーク・シック・コール |''Dāku Shikku Kōru'' |Dark Sick Call |- |アンチ・キュア |''Anchi Kyua'' |Anti-Cure (effect) |- | Demise, King of Armageddon | Lament of Demise (effect) |終焉の嘆き |''Shūen no Nageki'' | Grief of Armageddon (effect) |- | Demiurge Ema | |アルキミ・ブラスト |''Arukimi Burasuto'' | Alchemy Blast |- | rowspan="3" | Destiny End Dragoon | rowspan="3" | |アルティメット・Ｄ・バースト |''Arutimetto D Bāsuto'' | Ultimate D Burst |- |リバイブ・Ｄ |''Ribaibu D'' | Revive D (resurrection) |- |インビンシブル・Ｄ |''Inbinshiburu D'' | Invincible D (destruction effect) |- | rowspan="2" | Destiny Hero - Captain Tenacious | rowspan="2" | |デス・フォー・フィアーズ |''Desu fō Fiāzu'' | Death for Fears |- |ワンダー・アライブ |''Wandā Araibu'' | Wonder Alive (effect) |- | Destiny Hero - Dasher | Pyro Electric Shock | ライトニング・ストライク |''Raitoningu Sutoraiku'' | Lightning Strike |- | Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude | Diamond Blast | ダイヤモンド・ブロー | Daiyamondo Burō | Diamond Blow |- | rowspan="2" | Destiny Hero - Dogma | rowspan="2" | * Dogma Dagger Dash * Chronicle Of Destruction | デス・クロニクル | Desu Kuronikuru | Death Chronicle |- | ライフ・アブソリュート | Raifu Abusoryūto | Life Absolute (effect) |- | Destiny Hero - Doom Lord | Impending Doom Grip (effect) |デスティニー・ロード |''Desutinī Rōdo'' | Destiny Road (effect) |- | rowspan="2" | Destiny Hero - Double Dude | rowspan="2" | Chain of Repent (equipped with "D - Chain") |デス・オーバーラップ |''Desu Ōbārappu'' | Death Overlap |- |デス・オーバーラップ・チェーン |''Desu Ōbārappu Chēn'' |Death Overlap Chain (equipped with "D - Chain") |- | rowspan="3" | Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster | rowspan="3" | Dread Mire (effect) |プレダター・オブ・ドレドノート |''Puredetā obu Doreddonōto'' | Predator of Dreadnought |- |ドレッド・バリア |''Doreddo Baria'' | Dread Barrier (protection effect) |- |ドレッド・ウォール |''Doreddo Uōru'' |Dread Wall (revive and destruction effect) |- | Destiny Hero - Dunker | Power Dunk |パワー・ダンク |''Pawā Danku'' |Power Dunk |- |Destiny Hero - Fear Monger | |ブラック・オブ・ドゥーム |''Burakku obu Doūmu'' |Black of Doom |- | rowspan="2" | Destiny Hero - Plasma | rowspan="2" | * Vengeful Reign * Paralyzing Pellet Barrage | ブラッディ・フィアーズ | Buraddi Fiāzu | Bloody Fears |- | グラビティ・ブラッド | Gurabiti Buraddo | Gravity Blood (effect) |- | Dizzy Angel | Hot Sauce Sizzler |ボトル・キャノン |''Botoru Kyanon'' |Bottle Cannon |- | Dizzy Tiger | Hot Sauce Slash |デッド・ドランク・パンチ |''Deddo Doranku Panchi'' |Dead-Drunk Punch |- | Don Zaloog | Double Blast Attack |ダブル・リボルバー |''Daburu Riborubā'' | Double Revolver |- | Doron | Mad Dash Dinger |オドローン |''Odorōn'' | Drone Clones |- | Drawler | Stone Roll Wrecker |ローラー・プレス |''Rōrā Puresu'' | Roller Press |- | Drillago | |ドリリング・ドリル |''Doriringu Doriru'' | Drilling Drill |- | Elemental Hero Absolute Zero | Instant Freeze | |''Furījingu atto Mōmento'' | Freezing at Moment |- | Elemental Hero Air Neos | |スカイリップ・ウィング |''Sukairippu Uingu'' | Skyrip Wing |- | rowspan="2" | Elemental Hero Aqua Neos | rowspan="2" | Sonic Zoom |ラピッド・ストーム |''Rapiddo Sutōmu'' | Rapid Storm |- |エコー・バースト |''Ekō Bāsuto'' | Echo Burst (effect) |- | rowspan="4" | Elemental Hero Avian | rowspan="4" | * Quill Cascade * Wind Storm Strike * Talon Tear * Electric Orb |フェザー・ブレーク |''Fezā Burēku'' | Feather Break |- |フェザー・スラッシュ |''Fezā Surasshu'' | Feather Slash |- |フェザー・フラッシュ |''Fezā Furasshu'' | Feather Flash |- |フェザー・ショット |''Fezā Shotto'' | Feather Shot (with "Feather Shot") |- | rowspan="2" | Elemental Hero Bladedge | rowspan="2" | Slice and Dice Attack |パワー・エッジ・アタック |''Pawā Ejji Atakku'' | Power Edge Attack |- | エッジ・ハンマー | Ejji Hanmā | Edge Hammer |- | Elemental Hero Bubbleman | * Bubble Blast * Bombarding Bubble Barrage (with "Bubble Blaster") |バブル・ショット |''Baburu Shotto'' | Bubble Shoot |- | rowspan="2" | Elemental Hero Burstinatrix | rowspan="2" | * Flare Storm * Magma Comet |バースト・ファイヤ |''Bāsuto Faiya'' | Burst Fire |- |バースト・インパクト・ショット |''Bāsuto Inpakuto Shotto'' | Burst Impact Shot (with "Burst Impact") |- | Elemental Hero Chaos Neos | Chaos Fury Flash |ライト・アンド・ダークスパイラル |''Raito ando Dāku Supaiaru'' | Light-and-Dark Spiral |- | Elemental Hero Clayman | Clay Clobberer |クレイ・ナックル |''Kurei Nakkuru'' | Clay Knuckle |- |Elemental Hero Clay Guardian | |パトロール・ペナルティ |''Patorōru Penaruti'' |Patrol Penalty (effect) |- |Elemental Hero Core | |エレクトロマグネティック・インダクション |''Erekutoromagunetikku Indakushon'' |Electromagnetic Induction |- | Elemental Hero Darkbright | Dark Flash |ダーク・フラッシュ |''Dāku Furasshu'' | Dark Flash |- | Elemental Hero Dark Neos | Dark Fury Claw |ラス・オブ・ブラック・ネオス |''Rasu obu Burakku Neosu'' | Wrath of Black Neos |- | Elemental Hero Divine Neos | |レジェンダリー・ストライク |''Rejendarī Sutoraiku'' | Legendary Strike |- | rowspan="2" | Elemental Hero Electrum | rowspan="2" | Elemental Radiant Burst |フュージョニスト・マジスタリー |''Fuyūjonisuto Majisutarī'' | Fusionist Magistery |- |究極剣サバティエル |''Kyūkyoku Ken Sabatieru'' |Ultimate Sword Sabatiel (with "Sabatiel - The Philosopher's Stone") |- | rowspan="2" | Elemental Hero Escuridão | rowspan="2" | Dark Diffusion | |''Dāku Difuyūjon'' | Dark Diffusion |- |ダーク コンセントレイション |''Dāku Konsentoreishon'' |Dark Concentration (effect) |- | rowspan="3" | Elemental Hero Flame Wingman | rowspan="3" | * Infernal Rage * Skydive Scorcher (with "Skyscraper") |フレイム・シュート |''Fureimu Shūto'' | Flame Shoot |- |スカイスクレイパー・シュート |''Sukaisukureipā Shūto'' | Skyscraper Shoot (with "Skyscraper") |- |スパークリング・ブレーカー |''Supākuringu Burēkā'' | Sparkling Breaker (with "Mirror Gate") |- | Elemental Hero Flare Neos | Flare Storm (with "Neo Space") | バーン・ツー・アッシュ | Bān tsū Asshu | Burn to Ash |- | Elemental Hero Gaia | |コンチネンタルハンマー |''Konchinentaru Hanmā'' | Continental Hammer |- | rowspan="2" | Elemental Hero Glow Neos | rowspan="2" | Lightning Strike | ライトニング・ストライク | Raitoningu Sutoraiku | Lightning Strike |- |シグナルバスター |''Shigunaru Basutā'' | Signal Buster (effect) |- |Elemental Hero Grand Neos | |ネブラス・ホール |''Neburasu Hōru'' |Nebulous Hole (effect) |- | rowspan="2" | Elemental Hero Great Tornado | rowspan="2" | Super Cell Downburst (effect) |スーパーセル |''Sūpā Seru'' | Super Cell |- |ダウン・バースト |''Daun Bāsuto'' | Downburst (effect) |- | Elemental Hero Magma Neos | Meteor Meltdown |スーパーヒートメテオ |''Sūpā Hīto Meteo'' | Super Heat Meteor |- | Elemental Hero Marine Neos | |ハイパーラピッドストーム |''Haipā Rapiddo Sutōmu'' | Hyper Rapid Storm |- |Elemental Hero Mariner |Anchors Away |アンカー・ナックル |''Ankā Nakkuru'' |Anchor Knuckle |- | rowspan="2" | Elemental Hero Mudballman | rowspan="2" | Mire Shockwave |マッド・サークル |''Maddo Sākuru'' | Mud Circle |- |マッド・スタンプ |''Maddo Sutanpu'' | Mud Stomp |- | Elemental Hero Necroshade | Dark Shadow Slash |ダーク・スクラッチ |''Dāku Sukuratchi'' | Dark Scratch |- | Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman | Dark Shadow Strike | | | |- | Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman | * Neo Bubble Beam * Bubble Slamming Stream (with "Bubble Blaster") |ネオ・バブル・シュート |''Neo Baburu Shūto'' | Neo Bubble Shoot |- | rowspan="2" | Elemental Hero Neos | rowspan="2" | * Neos Force * Cosmic Crush |ラス・オブ・ネオス |''Rasu obu Neosu'' | Wrath of Neos |- |フォース・オブ・ネオスペース/ネオス・フォース |''Fōsu obu Neosupēsu/Neosu Fōsu'' | Force of Neo Space/Neos Force (with "Neos Force") |- |Elemental Hero Ocean | |ビッグウェーブクラッシュ |''Biggu Uēbu Kurasshu'' |Big Wave Crash |- |Elemental Hero Poison Rose | |ヴィルベルヴィント |''Vuiruberuvuinto'' |Wirbelwind |- | Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer | Phoenix Blaze |フェニックス・シュート |''Fenikkusu Shūto'' | Phoenix Shoot |- | Elemental Hero Plasma Vice | Plasma Pulsation | | | |- | Elemental Hero Prisma | |リフレクト・チェンジ |''Rifurekuto Chenji'' | Reflect Change (effect) |- | Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster | Rampart Barrage |ランパート・ショット |''Ranpāto Shotto'' | Rampart Shot |- | Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman | * Solar Flare * Shining Emerald Orb |シャイニング・シュート |''Shainingu Shūto'' | Shining Shoot |- | Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer | Shimmer Kick |シャイニング・フィニッシュ |''Shainingu Finisshu'' | Shining Finish |- | Elemental Hero Sparkman | * Static Shockwave * Spark Storm * Electric Rod * Electric Punch * Elemental Sword Slash (with "Element Sword") |スパーク・フラッシュ |''Supāku Furasshu'' | Spark Flash |- | Elemental Hero Steam Healer | Steam Blast | | | |- | Elemental Hero Storm Neos | |アルティメット・タイフーン |''Arutimetto Taifūn'' | Ultimate Typhoon (effect) |- | Elemental Hero Tempest | * Powerhouse Plummet * Glider Strike |カオス・テンペスト |''Kaosu Tenpesuto'' | Chaos Tempester |- | rowspan="5" | Elemental Hero Terra Firma | Terra Firma Impact |アース・インパクト |''Āsu Inpakuto'' | Earth Impact |- | |アース・コンバスション |''Āsu Konbasushon'' | Earth Conbustion |- | Terra Firma Gravity (w/ Terra Firma Gravity) |ジ・アース・グラビティ |''Ji Āsu Gurabiti'' | The Earth Gravity |- | Terra Firma Magma (effect) | |''Ji Āsu Maguma'' | The Earth Magma |- | Terra Firma Magma Slash (powered-up attack) | |''Āsu Maguna Surasshu'' | Earth Magma Slash |- | Elemental Hero The Shining | Optical Storm |オプティカル・ストーム |''Oputikaru Sutōmu'' | Optical Storm |- | rowspan="2" | Elemental Hero Thunder Giant | rowspan="2" | * Voltic Thunder * Static Blast (effect) |ボルティック・サンダー |''Borutikku Sandā'' | Voltic Thunder |- |ヴェイパー・スパーク |''Vueipā Supāku'' | Vapor Spark (effect) |- |Elemental Hero Voltic | |ボルテック・サンダー |''Borutekku Sandā'' |Vortex Thunder |- | Elemental Hero Wildedge | Scimitar Slash |インフィニッティー・エッジ・スライサー |''Infinittī Ejji Suraisā'' | Infinity Edge Slicer |- | rowspan="2" | Elemental Hero Wildheart | rowspan="2" | * Wild Slash * Wild Walloping Boomerang (with "Cyclone Boomerang") |ワイルド・スラッシュ |''Wairudo Surasshu'' | Wild Slash |- |ワイルド・ブーマラング |''Wairudo Būmeran'' | Wild Boomerang (with "Cyclone Boomerang") |- | Elemental Hero Wild Wingman | Wing Impulse |ウィング・インパルス |''Uingu Inparusu'' | Wing Impulse |- | Emissary of the Afterlife | Sickle Slasher |ソウル・ハント |''Sōru Hanto'' | Soul Hunt |- | Evil Hero Dark Gaia | Dark Catastrophe |ダーク・カタストロフ |''Dāku Katasutorofu'' | Dark Catastrophe |- | Evil Hero Infernal Sniper | |ヘル・シュート |''Heru Shūto'' | Hell Shot (effect) |- | rowspan="2" | Evil Hero Inferno Wing | rowspan="2" | Inferno Blast |インフェルノ・ブラスト |''Inferuno Burasuto'' | Inferno Blast |- |ヘルバック・ファイヤ |''Heru Bakku Faiya'' | Hell Back Fire (effect) |- | rowspan="2" | Evil Hero Lightning Golem | rowspan="2" | Voltic Volley Assault (effect) |ヘル・ライトニング |''Heru Raitoningu'' | Hell Lightning |- |ボルティック・ボール |''Borutikku Bōru'' | Voltic Ball (effect) |- | Evil Hero Malicious Edge | Needle Burst |ニードル・バースト |''Nīdoru Bāsuto'' | Needle Burst |- |Evil Hero Malicious Fiend | |エッジ・ストリーム |''Ejji Sutorīmu'' |Edge Stream |- | Evil Hero Wild Cyclone | Centrifugal Cyclone Slash |サイクロン・スラッシュ |''Saikuron Surasshu'' | Cyclone Slash |- | rowspan="2" |Exodia the Forbidden One | rowspan="2" |Obliterate |怒りの業火 |''Ikari no Gōka'' |Hellfire of Rage |- |エクゾード・フレイム |''Ekuzōdo Fureimu'' |Exxod Flame |- | rowspan="2" | Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord | rowspan="2" | Lightning Fire Flash |天上の雷火 |''Tenjō no Raika'' | Clash of Heaven and Earth |- |エクゾード・ブラスト |''Ekuzōdo Burasuto'' |Exxod Blast |- | Exploder Dragon | Cannonball Blast |ダイナマイト・クラッシュ |''Dainamaito Kurasshu'' | Dynamite Crush |- | Fog King | |ミスト・ストラングル |''Misuto Sutoranguru'' | Mist Strangle |- | Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo | Forehead Fossil Force |クラッシュ・ヘッド |Kurasshu Heddo | Crash Head |- | Fossil Machine Skullconvoy | | | | Great Collision |- | Fossil Dragon Skullgios | Dragon Fang | | | |- | rowspan="2" | Fossil Warrior Skull King | rowspan="2" | King Swordplay |キング・ソードプレー |''Kingu Sōdopurē'' |King Swordplay |- |キング・ソードプレー セカンド |''Kingu Sōdopurē Sekando'' |King Swordplay Second (effect/second attack) |- | rowspan="2" | Fossil Warrior Skull Knight | rowspan="2" | Swiping Nerve Slash |ナイツ・スラッシュ |''Naitsu Surasshu'' |Knight's Slash |- |ナイツ・スラッシュ セカンド |''Naitsu Surasshu Sekando'' |Knight's Slash Second (effect/second attack) |- | rowspan="2" | Freed the Brave Wanderer | rowspan="2" | * Brave Sword Attack * Justice Bright (effect) |ブレイブ・ソード |''Bureibu Sōdo'' | Brave Sword |- |ジャスティス・ブライト |''Jasutisu Buraito'' | Justice Bright (effect) |- | rowspan="2" |Gaia Plate the Earth Giant | rowspan="2" |Magma Mist (effect) |プレート・テンペスト |''Purēto Tenpesuto'' |Plate Tempest |- |スーパープリューム |''Sūpā Purūmu'' |Super Plume (effect) |- | Gamble Angel Bunny | |カード・ディーリング |''Kādo Dīringu'' | Card Dealing |- | Gate Guardian | Tidal Surge Attack |魔神衝撃波 |''Majin Shōgekiha'' | Wicked Lord Shockwave |- | GEM Burst | Five Gem Flare Flash |フィフス・ジェム・バースト |''Fifusu Jemu Bāsuto'' | Fifth Gem Burst |- | Giant Orc | Bone Basher | | | |- | Golden Homunculus | Stone Shard Storm |ゴールデン・ハーヴェスト |''Gōruden Hāvuesuto'' | Golden Harvest |- |Granmarg the Rock Monarch | |バスター・ロック |''Basutā Rokku'' |Burst Rock |- | Gravekeeper's Assailant | Stealth Slice Strike |アサシン・ブレイド |''Asashin Bureido'' | Assassin Blade |- | Gravekeeper's Chief | | の怒り |''Ōke no Ikari'' | Wrath of the Royal Family |- | rowspan="2" | Gravekeeper's Curse | rowspan="2" | Doomsday Purge |破壊の呪文 |''Hakai no Jumon'' | Destruction Spell |- |衰弱呪文 |''Suijaku Jumon'' | Weakening Spell (effect) |- | rowspan="2" | Gravekeeper's Guard | rowspan="2" | Blazing Blade Strike |番兵旋風撃 |''Banpei Senpūgeki'' | Attack Whirlwind Strike |- | 結界波動 |''Hakamori Kekkai Hadō'' | Gravekeeper's Barrier Wave (effect) |- | Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier | Lunging Spear Assault |長槍速撃突 | | Swift Spear Clash |- | rowspan="2" | Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder | rowspan="2" | Cerulean Skyfire | 失楽の霹靂 | Shitsuraku no Hekireki | Lost Thunder |- | 地獄の贖罪 | Jigoku no Shokuzai | Hell's Punishment (effect) |- | Happy Lover | Gushy Burst |ハッピー・バーニング |''Happī Bāningu'' | Happy Burning |- | Helios Duo Megistus | Solar Singer |ウルカヌスの炎 |''Urukanusu no Honō'' | Vulcan Flame |- | Helios Trice Megistus | Phoenix Flare |フエニックス・プロミネンス |''Fenikkusu Purominensu'' | Phoenix Prominence |- |Hero Flash!! | | ヒーローフラッシュ！！ |''Hissatsu! Hīrō Furasshu!!'' |Suerkill - Hero Flash!! |- | rowspan="2" | Honest | rowspan="2" | |オネスト・フェザー・シュート |''Onesuto Fezā Shūto'' | Honest Feather Shoot |- |オネスト・クライニング |''Onesuto Kurainingu'' | Honest Crying (effect) |- | Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 | |ブラック・フレイム |''Burakku Fureimu'' | Black Flame |- | Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 | |ブラック・メガー・フレイム |''Burakku Megā Fureimu'' | Black Mega Flame |- | Hydrogeddon | Hydro Gust |ハイドロー・ブレス |''Haidorō Buresu'' | Hydro Breath |- | Hyozanryu | Diamond Devastator |ダイヤモンド・ブレス |''Daiyamondo Buresu'' | Diamond Breath |- |Ice Queen | |コールド・ブリザード |''Kōrudo Burizādo'' |Cold Blizzard |- | Infernal Blasthound | |ヘル・ハンティング |''Heru Hantingu'' | Hell Hunting |- | Infernal Incinerator | Firestorm Blast | | | |- |Insect Princess | |スティーム・シャワー |''Sutīmu Shawā'' |Steam Shower |- | Invincible Demise Lord | |エンド・オブ・ソウル |''Endo obu Sōru'' | End of Soul |- |Jinzo |Cyber Energy Shock | ・エナジー・ショック |''Saibā Enajī Shokku'' |Cyber Energy Shock |- | rowspan="2" | Jinzo - Lord | | ・エナジー・インパクト |''Saibā Enajī Inpakuto'' | Cyber Energy Impact |- | |ハイパー・トラップ・デストラクション |''Haipā Torappu Desutorakushon'' |Hyper Trap Destruction (Effect) |- | Jinzo - Returner | | ・エナジー・ショット |''Saibā Enajī Shotto'' | Cyber Energy Shot |- |- | KA-2 Des Scissors | Toxic Haze |ナノポイズン |''Nano Poizun'' | Nano Poison |- | Kazejin | Squall Barricade (effect) | ストーム・バリケード |''Rifurekushon Sutōmu Barikēdo'' | Reflection Storm Barricade (effect) |- | King Dragun | Fire Scourge |トワイライト・バーン |''Towairaito Bān'' | Twilight Burn |- | Levia-Dragon - Daedalus | |リバイア・ストリーム |''Ribaia Sutorīmu'' | Levia Stream |- | rowspan="2" | Light and Darkness Dragon | rowspan="2" | Shining Breath Dark Fire | シャイニング・ブレス |''Shainingu Buresu'' | Shining Breath |- |ダーク・バプティズム |''Dāku Baputizumu'' | Dark Baptism |- | rowspan="2" | Light End Dragon | rowspan="2" | Shining Sublimation Light Expansion (effect) | シャイニングサブリメイション | Shainingu Saburimeishon | Shining Sublimation |- |ライト・イクスパンション |''Raito Ikusupanshon'' | Light Expansion (effect) |- |Lord of Darkness |Absolute Darkness |アブソリュート・ダークネス |''Abusoryūto Dākunesu'' |Absolute Darkness |- |Luster Dragon 2 | |エマラルド・フレイム |''Emerarudo Fureimu'' |Emerald Flame |- | Lycanthrope | Serrated Shadow Slash (effect) |シャドー・ダンス |''Shadō Dansu'' | Shadow Dance (effect) |- | Magical Scientist | Flash Wave |ミダル・エージ・スウェット |''Midaru Ēji Sūetto'' | Middle-Age Sweat |- |Magician's Valkyria | |マジック・イリュージョン |''Majikku Iryūjon'' | Magic Illusion |- | Magnet Warrior Σ＋ | Lodestone Baton Bash |リニア・セーバー |''Rinia Sēbā'' |Linear Saber |- |Magnet Warrior Σ－ | |リニア・セーバー |''Rinia Sēbā'' |Linear Saber |- | rowspan="3" |Masked Hero Acid | rowspan="3" | |Ａｃｉｄ ｂｕｌｌｅｔ |''Ashiddo Buretto'' |Acid Bullet |- |Ｍ・ＨＥＲＯ ＤＯＵＢＬＥ ＡＴＴＡＣＫ |''Masukudo Hīrō Daburu Atakku'' |Masked Hero Double Attack (combined with Masked Hero Dark Law) |- |Ａｃｉｄ ｒａｉｎ |''Ashiddo Rein'' |Acid Rain (effect) |- |Masked Hero Dark Law | |Ｍ・ＨＥＲＯ ＤＯＵＢＬＥ ＡＴＴＡＣＫ |''Masukudo Hīrō Daburu Atakku'' |Masked Hero Double Attack (combined with Masked Hero Acid) |- |Masked Hero Daian | |ディスバーション |''Disubāshon'' |Dispersion |- |Masked Hero Koga | |レイザー・ファング |''Reizā Fangu'' |Razor Fang |- |Masked Hero Vapor | |フリアティクエクスプロージョン |''Furiatiku Ekusupurōjon'' |Friatic Explosion |- | Malice Doll of Demise | Cleaver Heaver |グラッジ・アックス |''Gurajji Akkusu'' | Grudge Axe |- | Master of Oz | Outback Attack |エアーズ・ロッキー |''Eāzu Rokkī'' |Ayers Rocky |- | Mathematician | Number Cruncher |バトル・カリキュラム |''Batoru Karikyuramu'' | Battle Curriculum |- | Metalzoa | Hardened Glimmer Strike |メッタル・エックス・スィザーズ |''Metaru Ekkusu Shizāzu'' | Metal X Scissors |- | Meteor B. Dragon | |ダーク・バーニング・メテオ |''Dāku Bāningu Meteo'' | Dark Burning Meteor |- | Mirage Dragon | Spectrum Blast |ミラージュ・フラッシュ |''Mirāju Furasshu'' | Mirage Flash |- | rowspan="2" | Mobius the Frost Monarch | rowspan="2" | * Ice Lance * Freeze Play (effect) |アイス・ランス |''Aisu Ransu'' | Ice Lance |- |フリーズ・バースト |''Furīzu Bāsuto'' |Freeze Burst (effect) |- | Mokey Mokey | Mokey Mokey Wave |もけもけ・ウェーブ |''Moke Moke Uēbu'' | Mokey Mokey Wave |- | Mokey Mokey King |King Wave |キング・もけもけ・ウェーブ |''Kingu Moke Moke Uēbu'' | King Mokey Mokey Wave |- | Multiple Slime | Primordial Ooze Attack |ゼリー・ブレット |''Zerī Buretto'' | Jelly Bullet |- | rowspan="2" | Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird | rowspan="2" | * Slaughtering Swoop * Honey Suck (effect) |ホベリング・ペック |''Hoberingu Pekku'' | Hovering Peck |- |ハニー・サック |''Hanī Sakku'' |Honey Suck (effect) |- | rowspan="2" | Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin | rowspan="2" | Sonar Wave (effect) |エコロケーション |''Ekorokēshon'' | Echolocation (hand revealing effect) |- |パルス・バースト |''Parusu Bāsuto'' | Pulse Burst (hand destruction effect) |- | Neo-Spacian Dark Panther | Dark Claw | | | |- | rowspan="2" | Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab | rowspan="2" | * Flaming Arrow * Smolder Surge (effect) |フレイム・ブレット |''Fureimu Buretto'' | Flame Bullet |- |フレミング・イリュージョン |''Furemingu Iryūjon'' | Flaming Illusion (effect) |- | rowspan="2" | Neo-Spacian Glow Moss | rowspan="2" | * Spore Spear * Signal Check (effect) |スポアスピア |''Supoa Supia'' | Spore Spear |- |シグナル・チェック |''Shigunaru Chekku'' | Signal Check (effect) |- | Neo-Spacian Grand Mole | |ドリル・モル |''Doriru Moru'' | Drill Mole |- | Neo-Spacian Twinkle Moss | Twinkle Flash | | | |- | Neos Wiseman | |アルティメット・ノヴァ |''Arutimetto Nova'' | Ultimate Nova |- | Nubian Guard | Blitzkrieg Bop | | | |- |Ojamachine Yellow | | | |Ojamachine Continuous Attack |- | rowspan="2" | Ojama King | rowspan="2" | Flying Belly Flop Drop |フライング・ボディアタック |''Furaingu Bodi Atakku'' | Flying Body Attack |- |おジャマッスル・フライング・ボディアタック |''Ojamassuru Furaingu Bodi Atakku'' | Ojamuscle Flying Body Attack (with "Ojamuscle") |- | Ojama Knight | | おジャマしないとビイム |''Hissatsu! Ojama Shinai to Bimu'' | Surekill - "Don't Be a Bother" Beam (effect) |- | rowspan="2" | Ojama Yellow | rowspan="2" | |おジャマ・パンチ |''Ojama Panchi'' | Ojama Punch |- |おジャマ・キック |''Ojama Kikku'' | Ojama Kick (with "Good Hero") |- | Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness | |キラー・ホエール・キャノン |''Kirā Hoēru Kyanon'' | Killer Whale Cannon |- | Oxygeddon | Vapor Stream |オキシー・ストリーム |''Okishī Sutorīmu'' | Oxy Stream |- | Pair Cycroid | Double Cyclone |ダブル・サイクロン |''Daburu Saikuron'' | Double Cyclone |- | Paladin of White Dragon | Ionic Spear Burst |ダークアウト・セイクリッド・スピア |''Dākuauto Seikuriddo Supia'' | Darkout Sacred Spear |- | Patroid | Siren Smasher |シグナル・アタック |''Shigunaru Atakku'' | Signal Attack |- | Picador Fiend | |ダーク・ストローブ |''Dāku Sutorōbu'' | Dark Strobe |- | Plasma Warrior Eitom | Atomic Blast |アトミッ・クブラスト |''Atomikku Burasuto'' |Atomic Blast |- | Potatoman | Spud Smash |ポテト・スマッシュ |''Poteto Sumasshu'' |Potato Smash |- | Power Annihilator | Power Pulse Slash |パワー・ショーダウン |''Pawā Shōdaun'' |Power Showdown |- | Rainbow Dark Dragon | Rainbow Dark Refraction |レーンボー・リフレクション |''Rēnbō Rifurekushon'' | Rainbow Reflection |- | rowspan="2" | Rainbow Dragon | rowspan="2" | Rainbow Refraction Rainbow Overdrive (effect) | オーバー・ザ・レインボー | Ōbā za Reinbō | Over the Rainbow |- |レインボー・オーバードライブ |''Reinbō Ōbādoraibu'' | Rainbow Overdrive (effect) |- | rowspan="3" | Rainbow Neos | rowspan="3" | Rainbow Radiance |レインボー・フレア・ストリーム |''Reinbō Furea Sutorīmu'' | Rainbow Flare Stream |- |オネスティ・レインボー・フレア・ストリーム |''Onesuti Reinbō Furea Sutorīmu'' | Honesty Rainbow Flare Stream (with "Honest") |- |ビヨンド・ザ・レインボー・ホール |''Biyondo za Reinbō Hōru'' | Beyond The Rainbow Hole (Monster-removing effect) |- | Rallis the Star Bird | Star Shower Attack |スターダスト・アタック |''Sutādasuto Atakku'' |Stardust Attack |- | Raviel, Lord of Phantasms | Shimmering Scraper | 天界蹂躙拳 | Tenkai Jūrinken | Celestial Ravaging Fist |- | Red-Eyes Black Dragon | Inferno Fire Blast | ダーク・メガ・フレア | Dāku Mega Furea | Dark Mega Flare |- | Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon | Infernal Darkfire | ダークネス・ギガ・フレイム | Dākunesu Giga Fureimu | Darkness Giga Flame |- | rowspan="2"| Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon | rowspan="2"| | ダークネス・メタルフレア | Dākunesu Metaru Furea | Darkness Metal Flare |- | マジック・ディフレクション | Majikku Difurekushon | Magic Deflection (effect) |- |Red-Eyes Wyvern | |ダーク・フレイム |''Dāku Fureimu'' |Dark Flame |- | rowspan="3" | Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World | rowspan="3" | Wave of Destruction |魔神撃衝波 |''Majin Gekishō Ha'' | Devilish Vacuum Wave |- | |''Mashin Senpū Wa'' | Demonic War Axe (with "Axe of Despair") |- |ヘルズレイ |''Heruzu Rei'' |Hell's Ray (effect) |- | Return Zombie | Bandage Wrap Slap |バンデージスラップ |''Bandēji Surappu'' |Bandage Slap |- |Rose Papillon | |ローズ・ペタル・シャワー |''Rōzu Petaru Shawā'' |Rose Petal Shower |- | Scab Scarknight | Scab Curse (effect) |スカブ・カース |''Sukabu Kāsu'' |Scab Curse (effect) |- | Shell Knight | Shell Burst Barrage (effect) |シェル・バースト |''Sheru Bāsuto'' | Shell Burst (effect) |- | Silver Spirit - Sakyo and Silver Spirit - Ukyo | Quick Silver |銀裁判 |''Gin Saiban'' | Silver Judgment |- | Simorgh, Bird of Divinity | Divine Wind |ゴッドトルネード |''Goddo Torunēdo'' |God Tornado (effect) |- | Skull Archfiend of Lightning | Blast Stream of Fury |怒髪天昇撃 |''Dohatten Noborigeki'' |Furious Imperial Shock |- | Solidroid α | Solid Beam |ソリッドビイム　 |''Soriddo Bimu'' |Solid Beam |- | Solidroid β | Solid Cutter |ソリッドカッター |''Soriddo Kattā'' |Solid Cutter |- | Solidroid γ | Solid Hurricane |ソリッドハリケーン |''Soriddo Harikēn'' |Solid Hurricane |- | Spear Dragon | Cyclone Blast |スピア・クラッシュ |''Supia Kurasshu'' | Spear Crash |- | Spirit Caller | Breath from Beyond |グルーミーフェイス |''Gurūmī Feisu'' | Gloomy Face |- | Stealthroid | |アーフター・バーナー |''Afutā Bānā'' | After Burner |- | Steam Gyroid | Train Twister |ハリケーン・スモーク |''Harikēn Sumōku'' | Hurricane Smoke |- | Submarineroid | Subterranean Sneak Attack |ディープ・デス・インパクト |''Dīpudesu Inpakuto'' |Death-Deep Impact |- | Summoned Skull | Lightning Strike Attack |魔降雷 |''Makōrai'' |Demon Lightning |- |Spell Striker | |ダイレクト・ストライク |''Dairekuto Sutoraiku'' |Direct Strike |- | Terrorking Archfiend | Locust Storm Barrage |炸裂！五臓六腑 |''Sakuretsu! Gozōroppu'' |Explode! Internal Organs |- |The Atmosphere | |テンペスト・サンクションズ |''Tenpesuto Sankushonzu'' |Tempest Sanctions |- | rowspan="3" | The Big Saturn | rowspan="3" | Anger Hammer Final Impact (damaging effect) Saturn Final (ATK boosting effect) End of Cosmos (Saturn Final attack) | |''Angā Hanmā'' |Anger Hammer |- | |''Endo obu Kosumosu'' |End of Cosmos (as Saturn Final) |- | |''Daburu Inpakuto'' |Double Impact (damaging effect) |- | The Blazing Mars | Syrtis Major | |''Shiritisu Mejā'' |Syrtis Major |- | The Despair Uranus | Wail of Despair | |''Vueiru obu Disupea'' |Weil of Despair |- | The Grand Jupiter | Great Red Spot | |''Gurēto Reddo Supotto'' |Great Red Spot |- |The Splendid Venus |Holy Feather Shower |ホーリー・フェザー・シャワー |''Hōrī Fezā Shawā'' |Holy Feather Shower |- | The Suppression Pluto | Three Satellites | |''Surī Sateraitozu'' |Three Satellites |- | The Supremacy Sun | Solar Flare | |''Sōrā Furea'' |Solar Flare |- | The Tripper Mercury | Temperature Change | |''Tenparachā Chenji'' |Temperature Change |- | The Tyrant Neptune | Sickle of Ruin | |''Shikuru obu Rūin'' |Sickle of Ruin |- | rowspan="3" |The Winged Dragon of Ra | rowspan="3" |Blaze Cannon |ゴッド・ブレーズ・キャノン |''Goddo Burēzu Kyanon'' | God Blaze Cannon |- |ワン・ターン・キル |''Wan tān Kiru'' | One-Turn Kill (ATK Increase Effect) |- |ゴッドフェーニックス |''Goddo Fenikkusu'' | God Phoenix (Destroy Monsters Effect) |- | Transistor the Warrior | | | | Smart Serving |- |Tyranno Infinity | |インフィニティ・ファング |''Infiniti Fangu'' |Infinity Fang |- | UFOroid Fighter | Cosmic Flux Blast |フォーチュン・テンペスト |''Fōchun Tenpesuto'' | Fortune Tempest |- | Ultimate Tyranno | |アブソリュート・バイト |''Abusoryūto Baito'' | Absolute Bite |- | rowspan="2" | Uria, Lord of Searing Flames | rowspan="2" | * Hyper Blaze * Trap Destruction (effect) | ハイパー・ブレイズ | Haipā Bureizu | Hyper Blaze |- | トラップ・デストラクション | Torappu Desutorakushon | Trap Destruction (effect) |- | Vampire Bat | Swarming Scourge |ブラッディ・ダークスパイラル |''Buraddi Supaiaru'' | Bloody Spiral |- | Vampire Genesis | Crimson Storm |ヘル・ビシアス・ブラッド |''Heru Bishiasu Buraddo'' | Hell Vicious Blood |- | Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes | Venom Vapor Stream | アブソリュート・ヴェノム | Abusoryūto Venomu | Absolute Venom |- | Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes | Fanged Venom | ヴェノム・ブロー | Venomu Burō | Venom Blow |- | rowspan="2" |Vision Hero Adoration | rowspan="2" | | rowspan="2" |アンビション・サンクションズ | rowspan="2" |''Anbishon Sankushonzu'' | rowspan="2" |Ambition Sanctions |- |- |Vision Hero Trinity | |トリニティー・クラッシュ |''Torinitī Kurasshu'' |Trinity Crash |- |Vision Hero Witch Raider | |魔弾砲 |''Mahō Danhō'' |Magic Bullet Cannon |- | rowspan="2" | Volcanic Doomfire | rowspan="2" |Volcanic Cannon |ボルキャニック・キャノン |''Borukyanikku Kyanon'' | Volcanic Cannon |- |ボルキャニック・チェーン |''Borukyanikku Chēn'' | Volcanic Chain (effect) |- |VW-Tiger Catapult |Heat-Seeker Blitz | －タイガー・ミサイル |''Vi Daburu Taigā Misairu'' |VW - Tiger Missile |- | VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon | |アルティメット・デストラクション |''Arutimetto Desutorakushon'' | Ultimate Destruction |- | Water Dragon | Tidal Blast |アクア・パニッシャー |''Akua Panisshā'' | Aqua Punisher |- | Weathering Soldier | Wind Slash Attack | | | |- | Winged Kuriboh LV9 | Berserker Crush | バーサーカークラッシュ | Bāsākā Kurasshu | Berserker Crush |- | rowspan="2" | XYZ-Dragon Cannon | rowspan="2" | | ・ ・ ハイパー・キャノン |''Ekkusu Wai Zetto Haipā Kyanon'' | XYZ Hyper Cannon |- |ハイパー・デストラクション |''Haipā Desutorakushon'' | Hyper Destruction (effect) |- | Yubel | |ナイトメア・ペイン |''Naitomea Pein'' | Nightmare Pain (damage inflicting effect) |- | Yubel - Terror Incarnate | |フェロー・サクリファイス |''Ferō Sakurifaisu'' | Fellow Sacrifice (destruction effect) |- | rowspan="2" | Zaborg the Thunder Monarch | rowspan="2" | * Rolling Thunder * Thunder Crush (effect) |ローリング・サンダー |''Rōringu Sandā'' | Rolling Thunder |- |デス・サンダー |''Desu Sandā'' |Death Thunder (effect) |- | Zoa | Glimmer Strike |デビル・エックス・シザーズ |''Debiru Ekkusu Shizāzu'' | Devil X-Scissors |- | Zombie Werewolf | Midnight Pounce |ハウリング・スラッシュ |''Hauringu Surasshu'' | Howling Slash |} Category:Sayings